The present invention relates to an ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus for irradiating a laser beam for treatment to a patent's eye.
Conventionally, there has been known an ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus for irradiating a laser beam for treatment to a patient's eye. For example, an ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 3(1991)-118060 includes a convergent-point position adjusting optical system configured to displace a convergent point position of a treatment laser beam forward by a desired distance with respect to a convergent point position of an aiming beam in order to align a convergent point of a YAG laser beam with a position separated by a desired distance from an internal surface of an opaque body.